Único Sussurro
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Após uma canção de ninar, uma noite reconfortante... Sasuke percebeu o que faltava em sua vida e explica tudo em um único sussurro na manhã seguinte... [SasuSaku][OneShot][Sasuke's Pov][Sakura's Pov][1ª fic]


_MINNA-SAN! Tenham piedade de mim! Essa é a minha primeira Fic e é uma OneShot!!!_

_Espero que gostem e Boa Leitura: _

**_ÚNICO SUSSURRO_**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Relaxado.

É assim que me sinto agora. Fazia muito tempo que não relaxava assim, mas ainda não me sinto completo. Por alguma razão, ainda não me sinto totalmente satisfeito.

O que me falta?

A resposta, eu sinceramente não sei! Ou talves saiba, mas tenha medo de admitir...

Minha vingança está concluída; fui aceito de volta a Konoha sem problemas e ainda de bônus, consegui reconquistar a confiança que todos tinham em mim antes de partir; sou líder de uma das elites da AMBU, na qual, recebo missões de todos os ranks.

Deveria estar tudo perfeito. Mas não está! Ainda falta alguma cosia.

Nesse momento, estou sentado num longo corredor, do templo que é a morada da família que temos que proteger em numa simples missão de rank B. Que saco! Já estamos aqui há dois dias e nada de ninjas ou de ação.

Isso está muito monótono.

Estou nessa mesma posição faz mais de uma hora, quando terminei meu banho após o de Sakura. Tsunade-sama disse pra nós (eu e o Dobe fomos os únicos da AMBU a serem convocados pra essa missão) que em toda missão de níveis acima de B deveríamos levar uma médica-nin pra nos ajudar, sempre o Dobe acaba escolhendo a Sakura por conhecê-la melhor do que as outras já eu não tenho nada contra. Admito em silêncio que ela tenha ótimas habilidades medicas que são bem úteis em missões como essas.

Estou encostado na 'dobra' das paredes do corredor em minha posição favorita: ombro esquerdo e costas respectivamente encostados-se a ambas as paredes, uma perna dobrada com o antebraço apoiado nessa.

No decorrer da parede onde repouso meu ombro, existe uma porta dupla, totalmente aberta, que vai a direção ao jardim de neve da casa. Apropósito: estamos no inverno.

Ao decorrer da parede atrás de mim, vejo uma porta entreaberta e de lá de dentro ouço uma voz suave cantarolando o que me parece ser uma canção de ninar.

Nesse momento a imagem de minha mãe cantarolando essa mesma canção de ninar pra mim, quando era mais jovem, me veio à mente.

Lembro-me de Sakura ter me dito que colocaria o bebê da família pra dormir, a pedido do pai da criança.

Honestamente, não achei que ela tivesse tanta paciência pra ficar mais de uma hora fazendo isso.

A voz suave e doce de minha flor adentra em meus ouvidos e como se a canção fosse pra mim, minhas pálpebras estão começando a pesar. Não entendo como uma música tão simples possa me fazer pregar os olhos, já que há mais ou menos uma semana estou tendo insônia.

Estou com receio de fazer o que tenho em mente, meu orgulho me proíbe, mas eu não consigo resistir.

Vou me levantando aos poucos de minha posição predileta com minhas pernas gritando em protestos já um pouco dormentes...

Estou caminhando lentamente até a porta do quarto do bebê. Pela pequena fresta aberta, vejo minha linda flor de cerejeira andar lentamente de um lado para o outro com um Sano (o nome do bebê) em seus braços, na tentativa de fazê-lo dormir.

Pergunto-me como essa garota irritantemente linda consegue me amar depois de tudo o que fiz. Já admiti pra mim mesmo que não resisto mais a ela. Aqueles olhos esmeraldas que são iguais à grama que cresce em Konoha me cativaram de vez. Mas eu sou um Uchiha acima de tudo. E Uchiha's são orgulhosos demais pra se confessarem. Não entendo como ela consegue falar as três palavras de uma forma tão natural.

Não agüento olha-la somente daqui. E com isso, adentro no quarto calmamente e fico encostado na parede ao lado da porta, para não assusta-la ou assustar a criança que quase dorme em seus braços.

Vejo o rosto dela ficar meio rosado, acho (tenho certeza) que minha presença causou isso. Admiro-a em silencio por um tempo. Parece que apesar de ela se desconcertar com minha presença, ainda consegue cantarolar de mesmo jeitinho de antes.

Ah! Que voz suave que jaza entre aqueles lábios.

Pisco algumas vezes. Podia jurar que há um segundo atrás eu estava do lado da porta, então o que faço ao lado de minha amada?

Não importa muito. Ergo minha mão ao rosto pálido do bebê e com o dedo indicador faço-lhe um pequeno carinho. Sano, por sua vez, fecha os olhos até eu retirar a minha mão.

Sakura ainda não parou de cantarolar e acho que não vai parar tão cedo. Essa canção está me dando sono, que coisa! Era para o bebê dormir e não eu!

Bocejo alto.

Eu e Sakura continuamos mais uns minutos no quarto, fazendo o bebê dormir, mas o mais estranho é que o bebê já dormiu! Então, o que Sakura ainda faz cantando?

Ela coloca o pequeno ser no que me parece ser um berço e em seguida caminha em minha direção.

O que ela pretende?

Sinto sua mão quente sobre a minha e vejo que ela me 'arrasta' pra fora do quarto, ainda cantarolando.

Acho que está me levando pro jardim de neve de novo, assim como fez ontem, pra me fazer dormir melhor depois.

Mas espere! A porta do jardim é pro outro lado!

Onde ela está me levando?

Reconheço esse aposento, como sendo o quarto onde eu vou dormir, mas por que ela me trouxe para cá?

Minha cama fica ao lado da janela e consequentemente, encostada na parede. A garota se senta encostando as costas e a cabeça na parede AINDA sem parar de cantar.

Não estou entendendo essa situação, mas pouco me importa. Sento-me ao seu lado.

Da pra sentir daqui o perfume que exala dela!

É doce e suave, me lembra uma cerejeira...

Ela não parou de cantar e eu estou sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem no mínimo quatro toneladas. Ignorando completamente o meu orgulho, que me diz pra me afastar dela, deito minha cabeça sobre seu ombro. O cheiro está mais forte e está me entorpecendo!

Já se passaram alguns minutos e estamos de mãos dadas. Com os dedos ligeiramente entrelaçados.

Sinto-me ser deitado lentamente na cama.

Pergunto-me da onde ela tirou essa canção enorme que ainda não acabou... Mas isso também não é importante agora. Ela faz um movimento indicando que vai se levantar, mas antes que o faça, peço-lhe em silêncio que não vá.

Ela pareceu entender, já que esta meio que sobre as minhas costas e com as pernas misturadas nas minhas, porém agora não canta mais. Adoro quando ela me entende apenas pelos meus gestos.

Gostei da nova posição pra dormir, ainda mais com esse anjo de 19 anos sobre minhas costas, já que estou de bruços.

Acho que não vou levantar nunca mais. Meus olhos estão pesando muito. Sou obrigado a fechá-los.

Mas que raio de sol chato! Assim não da mais pra dormir!

Eu não quero levantar, aqui está muito bom.

Sinto alguma coisa pressionando minhas costas, agora me lembro. Dormi com a Sakura assim.

Agora mesmo que não quero levantar.

Viro-me devagar e me deparo com uma bela visão rosada.

Ela parece um anjo dormindo. Ergo minha mão em direção ao seu rosto e tiro uma mecha idiota que atrapalha minha visão panorâmica. Melhorou, mas não tiro minha mão e com o polegar deslizo sobre sua bochecha em movimentos contínuos.

Parece-me que ela acordou.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sinto alguma coisa me fazendo um carinho na bochecha. Que gostoso, mas quem está fazendo?

Vencida pela curiosidade, abro meus olhos lentamente.

Kami-sama! O que o Sasuke-kun está fazendo?

Ah! Lembrei-me. Tínhamos saído do quarto do Sano e eu vi que ele gostou da minha pequena canção de ninar. Trouxe-o para seu quarto para fazê-lo dormir também. Foi aí que pelo que eu entendi o Sasuke-kun me pediu pra ficar com ele. Não relutei, mas me parece que acabei por dormir com ele!

O sangue está subindo até meu rosto. Tenho certeza que estou corada, afinal, estamos tão perto e ele não parou de fazer carinho em mim.

Fecho meus olhos pra tentar acabar com esse rubor e sentir melhor esse pequeno gesto dele.

Droga! Queria não precisar me levantar hoje!

Sinto que ele saiu do meu lado. Que pena, mas foi bom enquanto durou. Abro novamente meus olhos e giro meu corpo para poder observar a porta.

MEU DEUS! O que o Sasuke-kun está fazendo trancando a porta? Para de pensar besteira, Sakura!!!

Ai, como ele é lindo. Observo-o tapar a janela e voltar até a cama. Será que ele não quer que o sol ou alguém entre?

Ele está sobre mim! Gira meu corpo até ficar de frente pra ele.

Que olhar sereno. Que vontade de tasca-lhe um beijo bem estalado naquela boca vermelha.

Mas o que eu estou vendo?! Uchiha Sasuke-kun está sorrindo?

Pisco algumas vezes até ter certeza de que não estou tendo uma ilusão. E aquele sorriso continua lá.

Tenho certeza que estou tão corada quanto a Hinata-chan fica quando o Naruto encosta nela!

Ele está se aproximando calmamente. Fecho meus olhos momentaneamente.

Arrepio-me.

Arrepio-me ao sentir os lábios do Uchiha acima de mim, sobre os meus. São frios, saborosos e parece que foram feitos sob medida pra mim.

São perfeitos.

Sinto a língua dele tocar meus lábios, pedindo permissão pra aprofundar o beijo. E é lógico que eu deixo. Entreabro meus lábios e sinto correntes elétricas por todo o meu corpo ao sentir a língua dele incentivando a minha a brincar com ela. Mais um arrepio.

Estou colecionando arrepios.

Inconscientemente, minhas mãos já estão uma em seus cabelos e a outra acariciando sua face. As mãos dele não parecem perder tempo e uma está em minha cintura e a outra parece se divertir brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Droga de necessidade vital!

Está faltando ar nos meus pulmões.

Ele separou os nossos lábios e eu abro meus olhos calmamente. Arrependo-me. Vejo duas pérolas negras me fitando intensamente. E sinto meu rosto ferver mais.

Que estranho. Ele ainda está com aquele maldito sorriso sexy estampado no rosto. Mas, hei! Eu acabei de me ligar. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke roubou o meu primeiro beijo. Legal. Mas...

Por quê?

Por que ele brinca com meus sentimentos e desejos?

E ainda sem falar nada... Eu diria alguma coisa, até estou tentando, mas acho que perdi a voz no meio da garganta, pois só consigo gesticular as palavras.

Acho que ele percebeu que estou um pouco (completamente) sem jeito.

E tomou meus lábios de volta. Nossas línguas não estão fazendo joguinhos, estão dançando de forma, como eu posso dizer?... Sensual!

Ele está me testando?

O que ele está fazendo?

Solto um gemido fraco ao sentir que os beijos nos meus lábios pararam e se concentram no meu pescoço.

Mas ainda me pergunto se ele está apenas brincando com os meus sentimentos novamente.

Acho que ele entendeu perfeitamente a minha confusão mental e me explicou tudo num único sussurro, me fazendo esquecer minhas dúvidas e me entregando a esse momento:

- Porque eu estou cansado de fingir que não te amo.

**_OWARI_**

_Minna-san! Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado e onegai: deixem review_

_Arigatou e kissus_


End file.
